


Snatch Game is hard

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Drag Queens, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Post Snatch-Game Episode, Smut, Snatch Game, Social Media References, The only thing spoiled is that they are both feeling bad, non-au, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Vanjie thought she could go through the Snatch Game episode by herself, but she missed Brooke too much, so she found a way they would be together the day after, even if just for a few hours.





	Snatch Game is hard

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns are hard y'all! I tried to keep it cohesive with social media stuff that I saw, but I'm only human, hope you enjoy.

Jose was scrolling through the branjie hashtag on Instagram, sitting on the backseat of his Uber ride. He was silent, his mind going in and out of focus at the contents of his phone. More than once he had been so lost in thought that the screen went black without him noticing. The feed was full of the same images of him and Brock, in and out of drag, extracted from last night’s episode. There were videos, screenshots, photos of TVs, edits with romantic songs on the background, all sorts of things. He liked some and scrolled through most. He hadn’t actually watched the episode yet, couldn’t, was too embarrassed, and was using the hashtag to catch up on the moments of Vanessa and Brooke that were shown on TV. 

It was sweet, reliving the beginning of their relationship. He could see how hesitant they were towards each other back then. If he saw Brock come to him with that expression nowadays he would react completely different than he did back then. Brock was different too, much more reserved than he was today, afraid to open up too much, to show how much he was really freaking out. Jose could see that as clear as day now, and wished he could go back in time just so he could hug his damn boyfriend and tell him how freaking amazing he was. But he had been freaking out himself at the time too, so it was what it was. 

He sighed and looked out the window. He hated that damn episode. He had been so scared. Was scared now, in fact, of the fans' reaction. He knew he was supposed to be doing so much better. He suppressed a tear and stopped for what seemed like the millionth time already from thinking about what he knew was still going to happen on the show and went back to scrolling. 

Seeing their little kisses on screen was calming him at first but now the repetition was beginning to create a knot in his throat. He wanted new kisses, and the relief he felt when the car stopped and the driver said “we’re here” was unreal. 

\--

Vanjie’s schedule had been already beyond messy for her to change it up just because she was feeling like it, or at least that was what her manager said. “Now is not the best time for this”, were his words, if she remembered correctly. Whatever, he didn’t get it and she didn’t care if he got it, as long as he got her in that damn plane so she would be where she needed to be. It didn’t matter if she wouldn’t have time to sleep before or after a few shows. She could handle it. 

What she knew she couldn’t handle was being alone after that damn episode. She purposefully didn’t get any gigs on that day, and she thought it would be fine just chilling by herself but it wasn’t. It was too much and the sort of internal pressure only her drag race sisters really knew, maybe even only the returning queens would recognize. Nevertheless, she didn’t just want company or a shoulder to cry on, she missed her lover and she knew it was gonna be a hard week for him too, and god damn it what was all this money good for anyway?

So here she was. As the elevator when up it was like part of the weight she was carrying with herself remained on the ground. She barely got to knock on Brooke Lynn’s door before it opened, despite Brooke looking like she was sporting a nice hungover to go with her general sleepiness.

Vanessa smiled widely. “Looking good!”

“Shut up”, Brooke said, smiling back and pulling her in for a tight hug, burying her face in the other queen’s neck, both of them closing their eyes and breathing deep, relishing each other’s scent, something that no facetime could ever make up for. “I missed you so fucking much.”

“Baby let me close this door and I’ll show how much I miss fucking you,” Vanjie said. “I mean, fucking miss you. Fucking miss you, that’s what I said!” Brooke snorted on Vanjies neck and laughed loudly, the sound refreshing for both of them. 

They pulled back, laughing, their hands acting like they were permanently bound to the other’s body, touching faces and arms and hair, trying to make up for what felt like forever without touching. Eventually, their laughter died out and they shared a quick kiss, Brooke moving to get Vanessa’s suitcases that laid abandoned on the hallway while the Puerto-Rican took her shoes off (finally!) and went to use the bathroom. 

\--

“Did you watch it?” asked Brooke when Vanessa climbed on the bed beside her. Brooke opened her arms to welcome her boyfriend in a comfortable cuddle. The afternoon sun was coming through the window of the hotel room and they were in no rush, despite being already down to their underwear. 

“No. Don’t want to.”

“Yeah, that’s fair. People are living for the lipsync though. And we were pretty sweet too,” said Brooke, tracing random patterns on Vanessa’s back, while the younger queen caressed her chest.

“I saw that on Instagram,” said Vanjie, pulling herself up to kiss Brooke softly on the lips. “We are always sweet. You are always sweet.” She remained in that position, head propped up on her elbow. “I also saw, “ she continued, trying to hide a smirk and failing, “you telling Silky you been inside me in front of a crowd, what you have to say about that?”

Brooke hid her face on her hands and whined. “Oh no, did I really?”

“Bitch yes you did, in front of cameras!” Laughed Vanjie, smacking Brooke on the arm for good measure.

“Well, it’s not a lie,” said Brooke cheekily, emerging from behind her hands. “Besides, you posted that picture of me half-naked on twitter the other day, so I think we are even.”

“It’s not the same thing!” Vanessa said, but there was no weight in it. She didn’t really care, she just wanted to tease Brooke. She bit her tongue out mischievously, and Brooke barely had time to brace herself as she saw the idea forming on Vanjie’s face before the smaller queen jumped on her and begun a fierce tickle attack. She was straddling Brooke’s hips, going at her ribs and armpits randomly while the blonde tried to defend herself while squirming and giggling. 

“Stop,” she pleaded weakly.

“Make me,” Vanessa responded, and suddenly she was being flipped over, hands pinned over her head. Brooke’s grip was very loose and her stomach was still shaking with laughter, the vision causing a wave of love to surge through Vanjie’s body, who surged up to try and kiss her but they were both still smiling too much for it to work out very well. 

Brooke rolled her body sensually over Vanessa’s, who unconsciously opened her legs invitingly as she placed her weight over her in the most perfect way. Their smiles fainted, and they kissed again, sweetly, slowly, savoring each other. As their lips found the familiarity of their rhythm together and their tongues started to join in the movements, Vanjie’s hands found their way caressing Brooke’s arms, feeling the firm muscles there, traveling to her strong shoulders, where they parted ways, one tracing the shape of Brooke’s head in a loving, almost sweet gesture and the other following the path of muscles surrounding her spine to find her ass, pushing her boxers back on the process and giving it a firm squeeze. Brooke moaned lightly in her mouth and rolled her hips down, making Vanessa bite her lip in response and roll her hips too, starting a movement that was almost like a dance between the two of them. 

Their breaths began to quicken, and Vanjie closed her eyes throwing her head back slightly and bringing both of her hands to her boyfriend’s back in an attempt to bring her closer. Brooke took the opportunity to start kissing and sucking on her neck, paying special attention to the spot behind the ear that she knew Vanjie loved. 

“Get naked,” she said, trying to push Brooke’s underwear down, but it was stuck between their bodies. The blonde captured her mouth in a hot kiss before getting up to quickly remove it, and Vanjie took no time to remove hers too. 

“Getting impatient all of a sudden?” asked Brooke, trying to get back on their previous position but being maneuvered into her back instead by a very horny Vanessa.

“Yes”, she said, a little raspier than normal, falling mouth first on her boyfriend’s dick, who moaned loudly. “I don’t see you complaining, though,” she couldn’t resist retorting, quickly coming back to the task at hand. She closed her eyes, slowing down and loving everything about this moment, taking in every detail even as horny as she was because she knew she would miss it tomorrow. She bobbed her head and used her tongue with expertise, stopping now and again to pay extra attention to the head, taking her mouth to the balls or the hole while her hand kept going on the shaft, as if she was determined to give the best blowjob ever, right here right now.

“Baby,” Brooke’s hand was on her hair, “I wanna fuck you so bad. Or you fuck me. Whatever you want… ah… I don’t wanna come like this.” 

Vanessa let go and surged up to kiss her passionately, feeling Brooke’s hand everywhere on her body. They broke apart for just enough time to find what they needed amidst their luggage, and soon Brooke found herself being the impatient one, lifting Vanessa up against a wall to kiss her messily while spreading her legs apart and pushing a lubed up finger inside of her in what must have been one of the hottest things to happen to Vanessa in her entire life. 

Brooke fucked her against the wall, heated and fast because she couldn’t wait, but soon they were back on the bed, the rush giving place to the yearning, the desire to last, feel, love. They laid back and took their time, memorizing each other, trying not to think about things like distance and schedules. 

Vanjie was riding her, but it felt too far apart and she leaned down, resting their sweaty foreheads together, breathing the same air. She slowed down even more. Brooke hugged her, nuzzled her, kissed her. 

“I love you”, one of them said. Or both. Or none. They had stopped moving.

“After the show is done it will be easier,” Brooke said, kissing away a tear that Vanessa didn’t realize had fallen. “It’s just a few more weeks.” It sounded familiar, because Vanjie herself was saying this to Brooke a few days ago on the phone. 

“I miss you every day,” she said, kissing her jaw.

“I miss you every minute,” she responded, pressing her nose against her shoulder. 

They started moving and moaning again, eventually getting faster and faster until both finished. They stayed tangled, trying to be as close together as they would be far apart in a few hours. As if it would balance it out. 

“I can’t wait until we are together so much I get sick of your face,” said Vanessa, because she was that kind of girl. They laughed, but didn’t move.

Later, they would switch roles, and fuck more, and kiss more and laugh more until they had to leave. Because eventually they had to leave, each one catching a flight to a different direction, speeding up hundreds of miles per hour away from each other. They loved and hated this new life at the same time. As much as it was hard being away, it was wonderful being together. As awful as Snatch Game had been, being on the show was amazing and none of them would change it for the world. 

\---

Brock was scrolling through the twitter while he waited for his connection, so many things to process from last night and the night before that he was emotionally tired, going through social media in a daze, trying to make time go faster so he could just sit on the damn plane already and sleep. An Instagram notification popped up, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo tagged you on a story. 

He took a deep breath and opened the thing.

When he saw the picture he laughed so loud he startled the lady beside him. 

“Sorry,” he said to her, turning to himself to shake his head and murmur quietly “You asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost chickened out on the smut, hope you guys like it! If you are wondering about some of the Instagram/twitter things I mentioned, drop a comment! They are mostly on Vanjie or Brooke's accounts, except for the "I was inside her" thing that is a video you can find at Roscoe's Tavern on youtube.
> 
> Also, I was interrupted several times while writing this, I hope it didn't end up too messy.
> 
>  
> 
> Be like Yvie and don't be quiet about your feedback ;)


End file.
